


Dangan Metal

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twisted Metal Fusion, Be Careful What You Wish For, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: "My name is Monokuma, and I thank you for playing Dangan Metal! Upupupu..."





	

Listen up, everybody. The name is Maizono Sayaka. I'm sure that all of you have heard of me. I used to be extremely famous, until I was kicked out of my former idol group. Ever since, I had been desperately trying to get back onstage and start performing again. I met my friend Haneyama Ayaka when I was young, and we later met Aoba Satomi together. Then came the other two girls and we had it made. We had been happier than we had ever been, and I had finally realized my dream - to become a performer.

I knew that I was meant to be a performer ever since I was young. My father never paid any attention to me. He had to stay at work for most of the time when I was really little, so I never really even got to see him that much. I got lonely.

And ever since that moment, I had known, I was meant to be seen by lots and lots and lots of people! I didn't want to be alone anymore! I couldn't handle that kind of pressure! The thought of living a life that nobody else would be a part of almost made me sick. There was something so... wrong about even putting myself into that kind of situation mentally. Thinking about it seemed abnormal, and I knew that I had to be in front of people.

Just so happens, I had a natural knack for singing.

The music was simple, catchy pop ballads. Nothing particularly groundbreaking lyrically or musically. But the fans? They were incredible. It was worth all of the painstaking hours of dance practice, harmonizing, and recording just for seeing the smiles on the faces in the crowds. There was nothing more invigorating than the thought of your art making someone happy.

For me, the entire process of being an idol was a dream come true.

And then, as it turns out, some of us had some creative differences.

However, I will get my glory back. I will make sure that nothing stands between me and my fans. I'm going to get back into the group no matter what it takes! No matter what, I promised myself that I would rediscover my purpose.

And so, when I caught word of an interesting driving contest where the winner would receive a wish of their choice to be granted to them, without any sort of limitations, I knew that this was destiny.

It's my one chance to restore myself.

So watch out, other contestants. If you don't move out of my way, you'll B Flat!

* * *

 **Name: Maizono Sayaka.** A fallen idol. She wishes to regain her position back on center stage. However, at what cost will her fame return?

 **Vehicle: B Flat.** A modernized motorcycle with sleek aerodynamic design, if a little clunky.

 **Sub-Weapon: Siren's Call.** A shrill noise that stuns opponents, accompanied by a grenade that can be thrown into other opponents' vehicles, which will inflict damages for 10 seconds.

 **Special Weapon: White Noise.** A smoke grenade that fires into another opponent's vehicle, then a barrage of bullets, which, if well-placed, can potentially keep the opponent in place, blow out a tire, or, if low enough on health, explode the gas tank, killing the driver and destroying their vehicle.

**Speed: 3/5.**

**Handling: 4/5.**

**Armor: 2/5.**

**License Plate: T33N1D0L (Teen Idol).**

**Wish: To rejoin her idol group.**

* * *

 

There should have been no conflict between me and the others.

I would have gladly not gone to the school if they wouldn't have pushed me away like they did.

For a bit of context, the reason why I decided to join the contest was because I was kicked out of my former idol group. However, the reason why I was kicked out was because I got offered a tremendous opportunity to attend Hope's Peak Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the entire WORLD, let alone the nation of Japan. I was floored when I received the letter in the mail. We had been on tour and I had shown all of the girls the letter that I had received.

But for some reason, none of them seemed all too happy for me.

Ayaka was the first to speak. "Sayaka-chan, we're glad that you're excited and all, but, if you go, you can't be on tour with us anymore. Which means that you'll have to be replaced."

I had been scared out of my mind. That wasn't what I wanted.

"No, please don't do this to me, Ayaka-chan! You know how badly I wanted this!"

Satomi then joined in, in her usual cynical tone, "That's the way that the business works, Sayaka-chan. I'm sorry, but if you're planning on going to Hope's Peak, there's no way we can keep you in the group."

Ayaka looked at Satomi as though she had said something incredibly offensive. "Listen, we really don't want to have to do that, but, if it comes down to it, you're going to have to leave the tour, and you probably won't be back. I'm sorry, Sayaka-chan."

She turned on her heel and walked away from me, the other two girls following her.

But Satomi stayed.

"Sayaka-chan, I want you to listen to me. I've never liked you from the start. You were always much more popular than I ever was. For some reason, you got way more fans than the rest of us combined, even though you did just as much singing and dancing as we did. Maybe it's because you've got a pretty face. Who knows.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should definitely leave.

"If you stay here, I'm going to snap. You make me insane. I can't stand you getting all the attention for doing nothing. It's killing me. I want this group to be famous just as badly as you do, and there's nothing I would love more in this world than to gain even half of the attention that you have on you. You were just accepted into Hope's Peak Academy for this, Sayaka-chan! There's nothing more solid than getting a full-ride there for something that you did!

"I just... I don't understand why!"

I was completely baffled. I didn't understand. How could Satomi feel that way? I had never done anything to her. I had acknowledged her multiple times in concert, with people there, and they had cheered for her. Sure, I may have received a bit more attention than the other girls, but ultimately, the fans loved us as the team that we truly were, not just as individuals.

"Satomi-chan, we're a group! We're all equal. One fan is a fan of all of us, not just of one person. And yes, I may have gotten the acceptance letter, but it wouldn't mean anything if it weren't for the hard work that you and Ayaka and everybody else has put into the music. And think of the opportunity!

"If I can learn more about music, choreography, lyrics... anything that we can use, you best believe me, I'll be helping out as much as I can! And once I'm done with schooling, I can always rejoin the group! It's a temporary setback, at best. Please, I just want to go, if only for the ability to learn how to make the group so much better than it already is!"

Satomi rolled her eyes at me. "Please, stop trying to act like a hero, Sayaka-chan. You've done nothing but gush over yourself since we first started getting played on the radio. You've always had a complex that way. You've let our fame get to your head, and it's honestly... ANNOYING!"

And that's when I snapped.

I grabbed the closest thing to me. It was a vase, full of flowers that a fan had given to me the night before.

I didn't understand why Satomi didn't want me to have attention. I deserved it. I was neglected as a child, and now that I finally felt happy, why couldn't anybody else be happy for me, too? She was doing nothing but holding us back, anyway. Her pessimistic attitude brought the entire group down, and she was barely bothered to learn choreography before shows.

So I smashed the vase over her head. I watched as the blood oozed out of the wound and trickled down her hair, onto her face and down her jawline. The feeling of being stronger than her... overpowering her... being in control...

The rush was addicting, to say the least.

Vases aren't exactly effective weapons, so Satomi was still alive after I had hit her. She let out a shriek, but nothing loud enough to notify the other girls as to what was going on, thankfully.

Shards, however, ARE effective weapons, aren't they?

* * *

I'd done it. I'd defeated every single driver in the contest. It was time to pay a visit to the bear that ran the entire operation, and receive my reward.

This was to prove that I was better than Satomi. This was to prove that I could handle myself. This was to prove that I was willing to do whatever it took to become an idol again.

"MONOKUMA!"

The bear jumped out from behind its desk, one black, beady eye staring at me. The other eye looked like it was torn, but it blinked like an alarm. "Damn, kids these days never learn how to knock!"

"I'VE WON THE CONTEST. Now, give me what I asked for."

Monokuma looked quizzical about the entire ordeal. "Remind me, Maizono-san. What was it exactly that you asked for?"

I had to ponder this for a while.

On the one hand, the other girls knew that I had killed Satomi. They had to have known, especially considering that it could've only been me that had done it. Plus, the group had since started becoming less and less popular ever since I had left.

However, I missed my friends.

But ultimately, it wasn't friendship that filled the void in my heart.

"Monokuma, I demand that you put me in front of the microphone on the world's largest stage!"

He rubbed his hands together before grabbing a gavel that he had lying on his desk. "Alright! Let's give it everything we've got! Your wish, is... GRANTED!"

* * *

 

The gavel hit the counter, and before I could even register that the sound had ended, I was standing in front of a packed crowd, in front of a microphone. I had never seen a crowd that large before, even when my group had hit 10 consecutive number 1 songs.

And every single person was cheering.

But not for me.

It was then that I realized that there was another group performing behind me.

"SECURITY! GET OFF THE STAGE!" exclaimed a tall, muscular man in a uniform. I stared down at him, then glanced back at the crowd. Those faces were what I lived for, and even then, just seeing them happy, even without me doing anything, was amazing. I didn't feel like I was alone anymore.

A second passed before I realized that the security officer had pulled out a gun.

I was still holding the grenades I hadn't used in the contest.

"PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN!" a second man yelled, suddenly pulling his gun out and pointing it at me.

My mouth went dry. I couldn't speak to defend myself. There was absolutely nothing that I could do.

Was it the 22nd bullet or the 21st that finally killed me?

 

 


End file.
